1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light emitting technology and more particularly, to a LED heat sink module comprising a LED module, a heat sink, a bracket detachably securing the LED module to the heat sink for easy replacement of the LED module and a power control module mounted on the head sink and adapted for controlling the operation of the LED module, wherein in the LED comprises a circuit substrate, a LED chip installed in the circuit substrate, a packing cup molded on the circuit substrate around the LED chip and a lens molded on the packing cup over the LED chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different lighting fixtures using different light-emitting techniques are commercially available. Nowadays, LED (light emitting diode) has been intensively used for lighting fixture for the advantages of excellent photoelectric conversion efficiency, constant wavelength, adjustability of luminous flux and light quality, small size, low heat value and long lifespan.
However, temperature affects the lifespan and stability of commercial LEDs. For example, when a high-power Ga N type LED is energized, only 20%˜30% of the electric energy is converted into light energy for illumination, and the rest 70%˜80% of the electric energy is converted into thermal energy that is no useful and must be expelled to the outside. When a LED, a control module and a power supply circuit are mounted inside a casing for lighting fixture, waste heat will be accumulated in the lighting fixture if no any proper heat dissipation means is used in the lighting fixture to expel heat. In this case, the LED will fail soon.
Further, when a LED, a control module, a power supply circuit and a heat sink are arranged together to form a LED heat sink module or lighting fixture, the user cannot make any change subject to individual requirements. Thus, the applicability of the LED heat sink module or lighting fixture is limited. Further, when the LED fails, the user cannot detach the LED heat sink module or lighting fixture for repair or replacement of the damaged part. This conventional design does not allow the user to change the type of the heat sink or LED to fit different requirements for color rendering, brightness and luminous efficiency. When wishing to change the color rendering, brightness or luminous efficiency, the whole unit of the LED heat sink module or lighting fixture must be taken away. Purchasing a total new unit of LED heat sink module or lighting fixture to replace an old LED heat sink module or lighting fixture is expensive and not economic.
Further, commercial lighting fixtures are not waterproof. When used outdoors, water, moisture or dust may pass to the inside, causing short circuit damage or electric leakage.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a LED module/LED heat sink module that eliminates the aforesaid problems.